


Kaisar Jubah Merah dan Serigala Bayangannya

by Ashrey



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Animal Spirit, F/M, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Fluff and Angst, Innuendo, Minor Original Character(s), Prompt Fic, Sexual Content, Youkai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashrey/pseuds/Ashrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaisar jubah merah dan Serigala bayangan, duet pemburu youkai paling ternama di Neo-Tokyo. </p><p>Tapi diluar itu mereka hanyalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencinta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaisar Jubah Merah dan Serigala Bayangannya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandadoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandadoodle/gifts).



> 10 prompt Akashi x FemKuroko berdasarkan AU youkai Steam Punk Jepang-nya Pandadoodle, saya persembahkan fic ini buat panda, dan nemenin entry fanart panda di challenge akakuroxygen2 :)
> 
> peringatan: fem Kuroko, timeline prompt yang tidak berurutan (lompat-lompat)
> 
> disertai fanart AU pandadoodle ;)

 

  * **_Prompt 1. Duo_**



 

"Akashi-kun."

 

Helaan nafas.

 

"Ya, Tetsuya?"

 

Senyum manis tersungging.

 

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali agar jangan gegabah."

 

Alis biru berkerut.

 

"Aku ini absolut Tetsuya, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku."

 

Dengusan nafas kesal terlontar, "Sesukamu lah, Akashi-kun."

 

Hantaman keras.

 

"Kamu cantik kalau _ngambek_ gitu, Tetsuya."

 

Cipratan darah.

 

"Pujianmu tidak akan mempan, Akashi-kun."

 

Tawa kecil terlontar dari pria itu.

 

"Ah, itulah Tetsuya-ku, cantik-cantik galak."

 

Sebuah teriakan menyakitkan yang panjang terdengar.

 

"Musnahlah kalian"

 

Lalu hening.

 

Menyisakan dua sosok di tengah tengah hamparan debu penyucian.

 

"Lemah." Umpatnya.

 

"Kau yang terlampau kuat Akashi-kun."

 

Senyuman manis, "Bukan aku, tetapi kita, manisku."

 

Karena, sampai saat ini belum ada siapapun yang bisa menahan hantaman dari duet maut Kaisar Merah dan Bayangan Teiko.

 

 

 

  * **_Prompt 2. Famous_**




 

"Yo, Akashi!" seorang pemuda berkulit coklat menghampiri meja di mana Akashi sedang menikmati makan siangnya.

 

Tanpa basa basi pria itu menggeret kursi di sebelah Akashi dan mendaratkan pantatnya disana. "Mana Tetsu?"

 

"Mencari makan siang." Jawabnya singkat sambil melanjutkan makannya.

 

"Kasihan Tetsu, mencari makan siang sendiri gara-gara majikannya hanya makan sup _tofu_." Ledek pemuda itu sambil tertawa, sebelum tiba-tiba terdiam karena ujung gunting merah yang sekarang menempel di lehernya.

 

"Kau merusak selera makanku, Daiki."

 

Aomine Daiki, _hunter_ profesional kelas S terdiam dan menelan ludahnya, menyesali kebodohannya karena melupakan siapa Seijuuro Akashi yang sesungguhnya.

 

"Ma-maaf, Akashi" ujarnya sambil mundur perlahan.

 

"Aomine-kun, jangan membuatku tambah susah dengan memperburuk _mood_ Akashi-kun."

 

"TETSU!! JANTUNGKU!!" Teriak pemuda berkulit coklat itu sambil terlompat dari kursinya, ketika sosok di belakangnya muncul secara tiba-tiba.

 

"Ow-- whoa, Tetsu, rasanya belum lama kita tidak ketemu, tapi dadamu makin besar sa--"

 

**BUGH!!**

 

Hantaman lutut Tetsuya di daerah penting Aomine membuat tersungkur.

 

"Aomine-kun mesum."

 

"Owwwww- tapi itu kan kenyataa--"

 

"Jaga bicaramu Daiki, jika ingin punya keturunan." Ujar Akashi pelan, membuat Aomine diam seketika sambil merawat harta kebanggaannya, sementara para pengunjung lain hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kejadian itu.

 

"Tetsuya, kemari" yang dipanggil tidak menjawab, namun berjalan menuju kursi kosong disebelah Akashi lalu duduk dengan perlahan.

 

"Ya, Akashi-kun?"

 

Kerah kimono gadis itu ditarik tiba-tiba, dan Akashi mendekatkan mukanya ke arah muka Tetsuya.

 

"Mmh-- Akas-- hmf"

 

Suasana di kedai itu mendadak senyap.

 

Tidak ada satu pun pengunjung yang berani mengambil resiko menentang tindakan Kaisar Merah.

 

"Mmn- bagus, kamu sudah makan, bukan hanya minum _milkshake_ saja." Akashi tersenyum puas sambil menjilat bibirnya.

 

"Aaah kesucian Kurokocchi ternoda-ssu!!!!" Teriak pemuda berambut pirang dari ujung kedai sambil berlinang air mata.

 

Terutama jika si Kaisar Merah terkenal sebagai kekasih yang sangat posesif dan mesum.

 

 

 

 

  * **_Prompt 3. Glamorous_**




****

"Akashi-kun." Mata biru memandang lurus ke pemuda berambut merah di depannya.

 

"Ya?"

 

"Apa dandanan macam ini perlu?" Sebuah alis biru langit terangkat, sementara tangan pemilik alis itu mengarahkan tangannya ke arah tubuhnya yang kini terbalut kimono mewah dan _make-up_ lengkap yang _glamour_.

 

"Perlu, karena target kita kali ini bukan orang biasa." Jawabnya singkat.

 

Tetsuya menghela nafas, sebenarnya dia paling tidak suka jika berpenampilan terlalu mencolok seperti sekarang ini.

 

"Tapi jika tahu kamu akan seperti ini, aku menyesal menyuruhmu menjadi umpan Tetsuya." dan Akashi diam.

 

Namun Tetsuya lebih benci lagi jika dia mengecewakan Akashi.

 

"Maaf Akashi-kun, aku akan--"

 

"Seharusnya aku meminta Satsuki untuk melakukannya."

 

Pedih.

 

Satu kalimat pembanding itu membuat Tetsuya nyeri.

 

"Aku seharusnya mengurungmu disini, di kamarku, menikmati dirimu yang seperti ini sendirian." sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di dahi Tetsuya.

 

"Aku takut tidak tahan jika menciummu sekarang Tetsuya."

 

"Akashi-kun mesum."

 

"Tapi kamu suka kan?"

 

Genggaman erat di kimono Akashi dan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir pria itu adalah jawabannya.

 

"Hmm.. Sepertinya memang lebih baik jika Satsuki yang melakukannya."

 

Tawa kecil lepas dari bibir Tetsuya ketika Akashi membopongnya ke tempat tidur.

 

 

 

 

  * **_Prompt 4. Tame_**




****

"Kita berhasil memisahkan mereka!" seruan tinggi yang terdengar gembira membahana dari kejauhan.

 

Akashi yang sempat teralihkan perhatiannya ketika menyadari bahwa Tetsuya sudah tidak berada di dekatnya akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah hadiah goresan yang cukup dalam di pipinya.

 

"Tsk. Kalian lebih merepotkan dari yang kuduga." Akashi mendecak kesal, mengisi ulang _Emperor_ miliknya, lalu kembali melepaskan beberapa tembakan ke arah kumpulan siluman-siluman yang sedang berusaha mengepungnya.

 

Satu persatu siluman mulai musnah, meninggalkan segerombolan siluman besar, yang dalam sekejap sudah berhasil dia lumpuhkan, sebuah pembuktian langsung bahwa gelar Kaisar Merah yang disandangnya itu bukan hanya pemanis belaka.

 

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" senyum berbisa tersungging dengan perlahan di bibir Akashi ketika moncong _Emperor_ telah menempel di kepala siluman terakhir yang dia duga adalah pemimpinnya.

 

"Manusia bodoh! Walaupun kami mati ditanganmu, setidaknya kami telah berhasil menghabisi anjing peliharaanmu hahaha!" tawa senang membahana dari mulut siluman itu.

 

Alis merah terangkat, "Tetsuya maksudmu?"

 

"Anjing jinakmu pasti sudah mati menghadapi ketua ka-"

  
  
Sebuah lolongan mengerikan yang panjang terdengar dari kejauhan.

 

Lalu hening.

 

Akashi tertawa sambil mengarahkan  _Emperor-_ nya ke antara bola mata siluman itu, "Jinak katamu?"

 

"Ti-tidak mungkin"

 

"Sayangnya Tetsuya hanya jinak jika berada di sekitarku. Sebuah kesalahan besar kalian memisahkan kami." senyum tipis lalu diiringi bunyi letusan senjata api.

 

Karena sesungguhnya tidak ada yang jinak dari seorang kekasih yang dipisahkan secara paksa dari pasangannya.

 

 

 

 

  * **_Prompt 5. Tail_**



 

Sebagai sesama mahluk setengah-setengah, Kise dan  Tetsuya memiliki dunia yang tidak bisa Akashi masuki, walaupun sebenarnya dia bersyukur Tetsuya memiliki Kise, orang yang bisa memahami penderitaan batin yang bersembunyi di dalam relung hati gadis berambut biru langit itu.

  
Tapi di saat-saat seperti ini Akashi ingin sekali menembakkan _Emperor-_ nya ke antara bola mata kuning Kise.

 

"Kise-kun, ekormu keluar lagi"

 

Yang ditegur hanya mengerjapkan matanya, sementara yang menegur sedang berusaha menepis ekor berbulu lebat Kise dari mukanya.

 

"Ah, maaf Kurokocchi!"

 

"Bukannya kamu sudah belajar untuk mengontrolnya, Kise-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan nada heran, walaupun mukanya tetap datar seperti biasa.

 

"Ah, terkadang ketika aku gugup ekorku suka keluar sendiri" jelasnya sambil memainkan ekornya yang panjang sambil cengengesan, bila Tetsuya adalah keturunan serigala bayangan, maka Kise adalah keturunan dari spesies rubah berekor sembilan.

 

Satu alis biru langit Kuroko terangkat naik, "Apa yang membuatmu gugup Kise-kun? Apakah kamu ada masalah?" tanya Tetsuya, sambil menyisir ekor hitam kebiruan miliknya, membuat Akashi memandang lekat pada bulu-bulu lembut kebiruan itu.

  
  
Tetsuya jarang mengeluarkan ekornya di depan umum karena menurutnya mengeluarkan ekor dapat membuat dia terlihat mencolok, padahal menurut Akashi, Tetsuya yang berekor pun tetap  tidak mencolok karena aura tipis yang dimilikinya yang merupakan pembawaan khas dari suku serigala bayangan.  
  
  
Malah dengan ekor Tetsuya tampak lebiih menawan.

 

Tangan Akashi perlahan maju, hendak menyentuh ekor lembut Tetsuya.

"Habis, hari ini Kurokocchi begitu cantik, hatiku berdebar-debar jadinya-ssu~"

 

  
Namun tangan Akashi otomatis berbelok dan mengambil _Emperor_ yang sudah terisi penuh.

 

 

 

  * **_Prompt 6. Lost_**




****

Sejak menjadi seorang _hunter_ kelas SS, Akashi percaya bahwa dia sudah hampir melihat seluruh Jepang dengan kedua matanya, dia tahu tiap titik dan lokasi kota kota besar di Jepang, mengerti seluk beluk dari _Neo-Tokyo_ ,  paham diluar kepala akan tiap detail dari Kyoto.

 

Ketika bertemu dengan Tetsuya, Akashi berjanji bahwa suatu saat dia akan mengajak gadis itu mengelilingi Jepang, berpetualang bersamanya, mengunjungi setiap lokasi yang Akashi pahami di luar kepala, hanya mereka berdua, bersama.

 

Tetsuya sempat tersenyum kecil dan bercerita bahwa dia dulu suka tersesat, dan mengatakan bahwa sekarang dia menjadi tenang karena ada Akashi disisinya, sebagai kompas pribadi miliknya.

 

Saat itu Akashi hanya mendengus kecil dan mengatakan bahwa tidak mungkin Tetsuya akan tersesat jika bersamanya.

 

Akashi yakin, karena dirinya adalah absolut.

 

Tapi tidak ada yang pernah mempersiapkan dirinya akan saat ini.

 

"Shintaro! Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya?!"

 

Akashi tidak perduli jika dia terkena teguran karena berteriak di dalam rumah sakit, saat ini yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah Tetsuya.

 

Tetsuyanya yang terbaring lemah di meja operasi.

 

"Akashicchi, lukamu! Kita harus mengobatinya dulu!"

 

Alih-alih didengarkan, tampikkan lah yang didapat oleh Kise.

 

"Keadaan Kuroko memburuk Akashi-"

 

Buruk.

 

Memburuk.

 

Tetsuya.

 

"Pendarahan di bagian abodemennya tidak berhenti, para dokter sedang mengusahakan--"

 

Dunia Akashi serasa berputar.

 

Tetsuya pernah berkata bahwa dirinya bagaikan sebuah kompas.

Jika bersamanya maka Tetsuya tidak akan pernah tersesat.

  
"Kemungkinan besar Kuroko tidak akan bisa---"

 

Tidak.

  
  
Tetsuyanya.

 

Cahayanya.

 

"AKASHI/AKASHICCHII/AKA-CHIN!" suara teriakan teman-temannya perlahan menghilang, disusul dengan kegelapan yang pekat.

 

Bagi Tetsuya, Akashi memang laksana kompas kehidupannya.

 

Namun Tetsuya adalah mercusuar di dalam hidup Akashi.

 

Mercusuar pemandu agar dia tidak tersesat lagi di dalam gelap.

 

Selamanya.

 

 

****

  * **_Prompt 7. Milk_**




 

Saat ini mungkin Aomine Daiki merasa bahwa dia adalah pria yang paling beruntung di seluruh dunia.

 

Bagaimana tidak?

 

Di hadapannya sedang bersimpuh seorang gadis serigala cantik yang sedang memanjakan dirinya.

 

Tangan seputih susu menggenggam erat, tidak mau melepaskan, malah memandu ke arah sepasang bibir ranum yang masih tertutup.

 

"Aku makan, Aomine-kun" sebuah ucapan pelan dan manis, lalu disusul dengan lidah _pink_ mungil yang keluar dan menjilat semua tetes-tetes putih yang keluar pelan.

 

Demi apapun di atas sana, Aomine berani bertaruh dengan nyawanya bahwa ini adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidupnya.

 

Usai membersihkan semua cairan yang menetes dengan lidahnya, kedua bibir lembut milik Tetsuya kembali mengatup sensual, menelan ujung sumber cairan itu dengan lembut dan perlahan, lalu memajukan kedua bibirnya pelan, menyusuri dengan sensual hingga batas yang dia bisa tampung.

 

"Mmn--" lalu bunyi desahan nikmat terdengar.

 

Dilanjutkan dengan suara kecapan bibir yang keras.

 

"Tetsu-" Suara tertahan keluar pelan, Tetsuya menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu disusul bunyi _"plop_ " pelan ketika gadis serigala itu melepaskan bibir _pink_ nya.

  
  
  
"Mmhhnn- ya?" Tetsuya memandang pelan ke arah Aomine yang sedang duduk di atasnya, dan menjilat bibirnya pelan, berusaha menghapus jejak cairan putih yang menghias bibirnya.

 

Membuat nafas pria di atasnya tercekat melihat pemandangan erotis itu.

 

"Tetsu- aku...."

 

"Tetsuya, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan pernah minum _milkshake_ di depan umum?" suara teguran pelan milik Akashi datang dari ambang pintu, membuat Aomine terhenyak, sementara gadis yang ditegur hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dan kembali menyedot _milkshake_ yang sedang digenggamnya.

 

"Tapi, Aomine-kun sudah susah payah membelikanku ini disela-sela misinya, Akashi-kun" ujar gadis serigala itu dengan nada sedikit merajuk, sepasang alis merah terangkat mendengarnya.

 

"Aku tidak melarangmu minum _milkshake_ Tetsuya, tapi tidak di depan umum, **sendirian**."

 

"Tapi aku tidak sendirian, ada Aomine-kun bersamaku." manyunan kecil kembali menghias bibir, tidak terima dipersalahkan, karena aslinya Tetsuya selalu gagal paham akan larangan Akashi yang satu ini.

 

Apa dosanya minum _milkshake_ di depan umum?

 

"Apalagi hanya berduaan dengan Daiki, lebih parah." Akashi berjalan pelan ke arah Tetsuya, namun tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Aomine yang mulai terlihat gelisah karena merasa bersalah.

Mana dia tahu kalau Tetsuya akan seerotis itu saat meminum _milkshake_? Membuat Aomine membayangkan seperti apa erotisnya Tetsuya saat dia minum jenis susu putih yang lain.

 

Aomine menelan ludah.

 

Akashi memang bajingan beruntung.

 

"Kamu hampir sukses membuatnya keluar, Tetsuya." lanjut Akashi, membuat Aomine tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

 

Tangan pria berambut merah itu mengambil gelas _milkshake_ yang sedang dipegang Tetsuya, mengabaikan protes keras yang diberikan oleh gadis serigala itu lalu menenggak habis sisa _milkshake_ yang tersisa. Ringisan ngilu karena minuman manis itu sempat menghiasi bibir Akashi, lalu dia melemparkan gelas yang kini kosong ke arah Aomine.

 

"Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membelinya untuk Tetsuya, Daiki," ujarnya dengan senyum ramah.

"Tetapi lain kali biar aku yang memberi susu pada Tetsuya."  Aomine tidak bodoh untuk melewatkan ancaman yang terisrat dari ucapan terimakasih itu.

 

Hening

 

"Sofa menunggumu malam ini, Akashi-kun" suara Tetsuya memecah keheningan sebelum pergi menuju kamarnya.

 

Akashi hanya tersenyum.

 

Karena dia tahu kekerasan hati Tetsuya akan luluh dengan susu, terutama jenis yang akan dia berikan nanti.

 

 

 

 

  * **_Prompt 8. Baby_**



 

Selama ini Akashi mengira bahwa Tetsuya meyukai anak-anak, tetapi sepertinya kali ini perkiraannya salah.

 

"Maaf Akashi-kun, aku tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Naa-chan.” Sepasang alis Akashi melesat naik ketika mendengar peryataan Tetsuya.

 

Sambil menyesap tehnya dia memandang Natsumi yang sedang berlarian riang mengejar Kise, tertawa geli ketika pemuda pirang itu mengangkatnya tinggi. Mata Akashi kembali menatap Tetsuya, yang sedang tersenyum simpul melihat adegan di depannya, reaksi yang cukup aneh bila Tetsuya tidak menyukai anak-anak.

 

“Tetsuya tidak suka anak-anak?”

 

Mata biru membelalak ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu “Tidak, aku suka anak-anak.. Apa yang membuat Akashi-kun berkesimpulan seperti itu?” tanyanya sambil menatap lurus ke arah Akashi.

 

“Ataukah hanya Natsumi?” Akashi menjawab dengan pertanyaan lain, lebih tegas.

 

Dan dingin.

 

Tetsuya terhenyak, lalu diam.

 

Akashi kembali menyesap tehnya, mata dwi warnanya mengikuti langkah Natsumi yang kini sedang berada digendongan Aomine, tertawa gembira tanpa beban sedikitpun. Sejujurnya,  Akashi netral terhadap anak-anak, tidak benci, tidak juga mencintai, tetapi Natsumi adalah kasus spesial. Putri seorang pedagang ternama yang kini sedang dalam lindungan mereka, gadis kecil dengan sifat ceria dan manja, membuat para penjaganya jatuh hati pada gadis cilik itu dan tak segan menemaninya menghabiskan waktu.

 

Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat Natsumi spesial di mata Akashi.

 

Rambut biru muda yang senada dengan warna rambut Tetsuya (walaupun sedikit lebih gelap dibanding kekasihnya) berkibar ketika Natsumi berlarian, sepasang mata kecilnya berwarna merah cerah bagaikan rubi, mengerjap gembira ketika Aomine memberikannya sebuah mahkota bunga.

 

Mungkin dia memang sentimentil, namun bagi Akashi gadis cilik itu adalah gambaran masa depannya bersama Tetsuya. Masa depan yang tampaknya tidak ingin dimiliki oleh gadis berambut biru langit tersebut.

 

Hati Akashi semakin mendingin ketika kata-kata Tetsuya terulang kembali di kepalanya.

 

Helaan nafas pelan keluar dari bibir Tetsuya, menyadari kesalahan ucap yang dia buat, ”Aku tidak membenci Naa-chan, Akashi-kun.” jelasnya.

 

“Aku hanya tidak ingin sedih ketika tiba saatnya berpisah, Akashi-kun.. Natsumi itu.. spesial-” kata-kata Tetsuya terhenti sejenak, dan dengan cepat membuang pandangannya dari Akashi, berusaha menutupi pipinya yang memerah, namun tidak luput dari pandangan tajam Akashi.

 

Sedih?  
  
  
  
Spesial..?  
  
  
  
Mungkinkah Tetsuya juga..?

 

Dan tanpa sadar Akashi menghembuskan nafas lega.

 

Memang hanya Tetsuya yang bisa membuatnya menikmati _rollercoaster_ emosi seperti ini.

 

“Suatu saat kita bisa memiliki Natsumi versi kita sendiri, Tetsuya.”

 

Gadis serigala itu tidak menjawab, hanya diam sambil masih memandang ke arah kolam, menyembunyikan mukanya dari Akashi.

 

“Kau mau kan?”

 

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi anggukan kecil dari Tetsuya membuat Akashi menyunggingkan senyum.

 

“Bagus, kalau begitu kita bisa mencoba mulai nanti malam”

 

“Akashi-kun!!!”

 

Gelak tawa Akashi saat itu hampir membuat Kise dan Aomine percaya bahwa kiamat sudah dekat.

 

 

 

  * **_Prompt 9. Wounded_**  



 

Tumbuh dan besar sebagai seorang gadis serigala dilingkungan yang keras membuat Tetsuya tidak takut terluka, baginya luka adalah hal kecil yang dia hadapi sehari-hari.

 

Namun bukan berarti Tetsuya menyukai luka, karena pada dasarnya tidak ada yang menyukai luka, begitu pula dengan Tetsuya. Jika bisa dia akan mencoba menghindari luka, bukan karena takut terluka, namun karena bekas yang ditinggalkannya.

 

Luka pada umumnya akan hilang seiring waktu, namun tidak demikian dengan bekas luka, yang akan membekas dengan lama, bahkan terkadang selamanya.

 

Seperti bekas luka mendalam yang tertinggal ketika Tetsuya kehilangan orang tua serta seluruh anggota klannya, bekas itu terkadang masih terlihat begitu jelas, membangunkan Tetsuya dari tidurnya dimalam-malam yang dingin dan gelap. Walaupun kini bekas luka itu perlahan hilang, sembuh dengan bantuan Akashi yang entah kapan mulai berada di sisinya.

 

Padahal mereka dulu adalah seorang pemburu dan buruannya, namun entah mulai kapan posisi itu secara perlahan berubah menjadi Kaisar dengan kesatrianya. Secara pelan namun pasti, sosok Akashi mulai menyusup dalam kehidupan Tetsuya, menjadi sebuah penanda titik balik dari hidup gadis itu, terutama ketika Akashi berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melukainya.

 

Janji yang kini diingkari oleh pria itu.

 

Sungguh sebenarnya Tetsuya tahu bahwa suatu saat nanti Akashi akan melukainya dengan sungguh-sungguh, namun dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa hal itu akan terjadi secepat ini, dan atas seizinnya pula.

 

Membuat Akashi Seijuuro menjadi sebuah enigma dimata Tetsuya.

 

"Tetsuya.." panggilan lirih Akashi terdengar di telinga Tetsuya, namun gadis itu mengabaikannya, tetap menutup pandangan matanya dari tatapan mata Akashi.

 

"Maafkan aku Tetsuya" bisikan pelan, Tetsuya hanya menggeleng kecil.

 

Helaan nafas pelan terdengar dari bibir Akashi, "Pandang aku Tetsuya..." sebuah permintaan lain yang hampir tidak dikabulkan oleh Tetsuya bila tidak karena nada putus asa di dalam getaran suara Akashi. Mata biru langit terbuka perlahan, berkaca-kaca karena air mata yang tertahan lalu memandang lurus ke arah sepasang mata heterokromatik milik Akashi.

 

"Aku akan berhenti jika-"

  
  
"Jangan, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak apa."

 

"Tapi Tetsu--"  
  
  
Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menghapus air mata yang berlinang di matanya, "Sungguh Akashi-kun, aku tidak apa, aku percaya padamu." lalu menyentuh dengan lembut pipi Akashi sambil tersenyum kecil.

  
  
Akashi kembali menarik nafas, memberi kecupan kecil di dahi gadis berambut biru itu, bentuk permintaan maafnya, setengah merasa bersalah karena akan melukai Tetsuya.

 

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya." dan Akashi pun menyeruak.

 

Sakit.

 

Pedih.

 

Bulir air mata kembali menetes pelan, bola mata biru kembali menutup perlahan, "Lihat aku Tetsuya" lalu mata biru dan heterekromatik bertemu. "Bilang padaku jika kamu sudah siap, Tetsuya." senyuman pelan menghias bibir Akashi, tangannya mengelus lembut bibir Tetsuya, hening sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Tetsuya mengangguk kecil.

 

Akashi pun bergerak, perlahan pada awalnya lalu kemudian menukik naik, mencurahkan semua perasaannya pada Tetsuya.

 

"Mmh-- ah, Aka-"

  
Lumatan di bibir meredam suara merdu Tetsuya, sebelum akhirnya dilepas dengan sensual, "Panggil namaku, Tetsuya," nafas memburu, melepaskan semua hasrat yang ada.

 

"Ah- S-Sei-- ah! Mmnn- Seijuuro!"

 

Rasa sakit dan luka perlahan mulai kabur, membuka mata Tetsuya pada pada sensasi baru, sensasi indah yang dibawa oleh Akashi. "Mulai sekarang aku adalah milikmu, selayaknya kamu adalah milikku Tetsuya." bisik Akashi pelan, menghapus keringat dan air mata dari pipi Tetsuya yang masih terlarut dalam _euphoria_ baru.

 

Dan Tetsuya akhirnya paham, bahwa terluka memang akan menimbulkan bekas yang dalam, namun tidak semua bekas luka itu membawa rasa pedih.

 

Setidaknya tidak jika bersama Akashi Seijuuro.

 

 

 

  * **_Prompt 10. Advice_**  



 

Sore itu adalah sore yang cerah, Akashi dan Tetsuya sedang menikmati waktu luang mereka, Akashi dengan bermain _shogi_ , Tetsuya dengan membaca buku literatur yang baru saja diberikan oleh Akashi, sambil bolak balik melirik ke arah Akashi.

 

Tetsuya bukannya tidak bersyukur bisa menikmati sore yang damai, tapi setelah hampir satu bulan menangani kasus yang rumit, Tetsuya ingin agar mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, bukannya menjalankan hobi masing-masing walau bersama.

 

Singkat kata, Tetsuya lagi haus perhatian Akashi, namun gengsi untuk menyatakannya.

 

"Akashi-kun."

 

"Hm?" Akashi menjawab walau tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari papan _shogi_.

 

"Aomine-kun bilang bahwa semua pria menyukai dada besar, benarkah itu?"

 

Satu kedutan kecil muncul pada sepasang alis merah, "Daiki tidak usah kau dengarkan Tetsuya," jawabnya lalu, masih belum melepaskan pandangan matanya pada papan _shogi_.

 

"Tapi Aomine bilang dada besar juga bagus untuk menyusui anak."

 

Kedutan lain muncul.

 

"Dan dia bilang dadaku tidak cukup besar untuk menyusui." ujar Tetsuya _manyun_ , sambil melihat ke arah dadanya.

 

Hening.

 

  
CTAK.

 

Suara bidak _shogi_ menyentuh papannya memecah keheningan.

 

 

"Diamkan saja dia Tetsuya, ukuran.. dadamu masih wajar."  ujar Akashi sambil mengambil bidak _shogi_ lainnya, setengah tidak percaya bahwa kini dia sedang melakukan pembicaraan ukuran dada wanita bersama Tetsuya.

 

 

"Aomine-kun bilang ada cara untuk memperbesar dada."

 

 

CTAK!

 

 

Bidak _shogi_ lainnya ditaruh, kali ini bunyinya lebih lantang dari sebelumnya.

 

 

"Katanya cara pemijatan itu sangat efektif."

  
  
  
CTAK!!

 

"Dan dia menawarkan untuk membantuku--"

 

**KRAK!!**

 

Suara bidak _shogi_ yang hancur memutus ucapan gadis serigala itu.

 

 

"Tidak perlu repot-repot meminta bantuan Daiki." Akashi bangkit, meninggalkan papan _shogi_ miliknya dan mendekat ke arah gadis berambut biru yang sedang duduk dengan muka polos.

 

"Eh, tapi--"  
  
  
"Kalau masalah pijat memiijat, aku jauh lebih baik dari Daiki." sebuah ciuman sensual mendarat di bibir gadis serigala itu, Akashi menghisap pelan bibir bawah Tetsuya sebelum lidahnya memaksa menyeruak masuk, menjelajahi semua bagian dari mulut Tetsuya.

 

Setelah puas membuat Tetsuya kehabisan nafas, Akashi melepaskan ciumannya, benang liur masih menyambungkan kedua bibir mereka.

 

"Se--Sei..."

 

"Aku akan membuktikannya padamu sekarang Tetsuya." dan Akashi pun kembali menerkam buruannya. Mempraktekan saran yang dikatakan Tetsuya, menncium, memiijat, memanjakan gadis itu hingga mencapai _euphoria_ bersama sama dengannya.

 

Beberapa jam kemudian, mata biru yang mengantuk terbuka perlahan, melihat sosok pria yang sedang tidur pulas disampingnya, senyum kecil tersungging di bibir gadis itu.

Besok dia harus mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Momoi yang telah memberinya saran.

 

Saran yang mujarab untuk menarik perhatian kekasihnya dari papan _shogi_.

 

Walaupun sepertinya Aomine harus merasakan akibatnya.

 

Yah tapi Aomine pasti akan tetap hidup setelah ini..

 

Mungkin....

 

 

**\----end----**

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Aomine =))


End file.
